


Propose

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 7. “Please don’t propose!”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Pete Davidson, Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Propose

Looking at Pete’s face as he stares at Y/N, Colson pinches his wrist. “Stop looking at her.”  
“I’m not.”  
Colson looks around, making sure no one is looking at them. “You are And you’re lucky no one is noticing.” He sighs, “fine, keep looking at her, just please don’t propose.” He pleads, finally catching Pete’s attention.  
“I’m not going to propose.” Pete protests.  
The older rolls his eyes, “the look on your face says otherwise.” He then sits up straighter, noticing that the music for the bride to enter starts playing. “Remember, don’t propose.”


End file.
